


head pixie x reader

by Sonia_Malkshake



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia_Malkshake/pseuds/Sonia_Malkshake
Summary: BRUH
Relationships: reader/headpixie
Kudos: 4





	head pixie x reader

MMAMmmmMm YA! _______ MAOED OOO YOU LIKE THAT _______? HEAD PIXIDE ASKED? YESYDRYEY_____ SAID. HERPES PIXIES SHOVE HIS RECTANGLE HEAD UP YOU ASS. HMMM YEH _____MOANED A  
HEAD PIXIE INSERTED HIM SELF ALL THE WAY THROUGH. I HAVE RECTANGLR IN ME LOL MOAN )_+_++++ NOW )_++++__ HAD HEAD PIXIE IN HER PLEASSURNG HRT EBVERYWHETRE OK WITF

**Author's Note:**

> IM JOKING -PPLLS DONY HURT


End file.
